You Had Me From Hello
by MsETBlack
Summary: Niley oneshot - songfic. Nick and Miley feel the love towards each other and Nick has to tell Miley something important.


**I just love Miley and Nick songfics. The song is ''You had me at hello - Bon Jovi  
Niley. 3**

**At the mirror you fix your hair**

**and put your make up on**

**You're insecure bout what clothes to wear**

**I can't see nothing wrong**

**To me you look so beautiful  
when you cant make up your mind  
It's half past eight  
It's getting late  
It's okay,  
take your time**__

Miley stood in the mirror, fixer her hair. It was slightly more curlier then usual.  
She had light makeup on, light blue eye shadow and mascara to frame her aquamarine eyes.  
Still, Miley had problem deciding what to wear. Either it was a red cocktail dress, with a big black ribbon on the right side. And to that, black pumps, with silver designs.  
Or something more simply, a pair of black denim stripped jeans, from Levis, with a dark blue t-shirt with the text ''Peace. Love. Music.'' in silver. To that, a pair of silver pumps.  
Since it was Lilly's party, she thought that Lilly wouldn't probably mind what she wore. But she wanted to look good in front of her boyfriend as always. But she knew he loved whatever she wore, but anyways.  
And it was going to be a lot pof people there. Lilly's boyfriend, and Nick's brother Joe, Oliver and his longtime girlfriend Julia and of course Kevin, with Maya, who he is engaged too now, actually.  
And everyone from their old school Seaview High was going to be there, okay not everyone, but plenty. And from Lilly and Miley's class in Seaview College.. And friends of Joe, Nick and Kevin's.  
Oh shit! Five minutes to eight, she was late. She quickly chose the dress and her black pumps with the silver designs, grabbed a cardigan that was lying on her bed and walked down the stairs.

**Standing here my hand in my pockets  
Like I have a thousand of times**

**Thinking back it took one breath**

**One word to change my life**

Nick watched at the Miley's kitchen clock, not to long until eight.  
He smiled, Miley was always the perfection girl. But for him, she was good no matter how she looked.  
He smiled, remembering a few weeks ago, when she'd catch an ugly cold. Miley had a red, running nose,

puffy eyes and a high fever. Nick had taken care of her, kissed her and been there, like always.  
Miley had told him he'd be smart to stay away, so he didn't catch the bug.  
But he refused. He remembered the time he'd seen her.  
For the first time ever.  
He and his brothers were going to do a concert in Malibu.  
For fun, they went for some shopping. Kevin wanted to check out some new jeans at Abercrombie, but Nick and Joe insisted, as always. to go to Urban Outfitters.

He was walking around, looking after Joe, who had disappeared to look at new leather jackets, and Kevin to find some new sunglasses, when he heard a excited voice.  
''EEPPP, Miley this outfit is sooooo good!'' A blonde girl said while holding up a horrible outfit. Nickremembered he'd seen the back of Miley. She'd wore white tights, with pink ballet flats, a simple black dress and a pink cardigan on top.  
The blonde girl, obviously Lilly had woren a pair of black shorts, with a blue t-shirt, and a white sweater over , she'd also wearen some sort of cap and had blue sneakers on.

''Lil! Seriously, you have ''the skater chick'' all figured out! But red pants, orange t-shirt and a pink sweater? No way. I'm going to a family's reunion, not a barf party!'' Miley said and chuckled as Lilly watched the outfit she held. Nick stiffed in a laugh as he spied on the girls.  
''You're right.'' Lilly said and threw the clothes away Miley kept on looking as she found a pair of white denim jeans, and a purple t-shirt with white letters that read: '' Make Love. Not war'' On it. Miley let out a giggle and a shriek.

''I love this shirt!'' She said and checked it out in front of herself in the mirror.

''It's awesome! Is it in your size?'' Lilly asked and went to Miley.

''The last one!'' Miley said and smiled. Nick felt someone tug his shoulder and turned around.

''What are you doing?'' Asked a rather loud and confused Joe. His loud voice got Miley and Lilly to turn around and look at the two boys.

''Looking at dresses? Psshh, they may have this in your size!'' Joe said in a very pitched, girly voice as he held a green dress in front of him.

''Sssh... Joe.'' Nick turned around and saw the girls looking at him, Lilly with big eyes, and Miley smiling.

''Oh my gosh..'' Lilly said and whispered ''EEPP.. JoBros'' Under her breath.

Nick was in a daze. Miley was beautiful. Long brown curly hair, that framed her perfect face so beutifully. Her blue eyes sparkled and the smile was worth more then a million dollars.

''Hello.'' She said, blinked a few times and smiled at Nick. Nick didn't know what it was, but surely, he was going to find out it was love.

**The first time I saw you**

**It felt like coming home**

**If I never told you**

**I just want you to know**

**You had me from hello**

Nick smiled at the memory. Miley had flashed her million dollar smiled and he'd been stuck. She'd had him at the very beginning.

He saw Miley walking down the stairs and caught his breath. Once again, her haie, curlier then usual framed her perfect, pure face. Her eyes sparkled more then usual, and were bigger and happier by her make up.

''Hello beautiful.'' He said and smiled, took her hand, brought his hands up to her cheeks, and kissed her softly.

''Mmm..'' Miley whispered silently. She smiled at him and took his hand. They got out to his SUV and drove to Lilly's house.

They grabbed each others hands and reached the part with a millions of people, but no one else but them were in their minds.

**When we walk into a crowded room**

**It's like we're all alone**

**Everybody tries to kidnap your attention**

**You just smile and steal the show**

**You come to me and take my hand**

**You put your lips up to my ear and whisper way down low**

As they entered soon all the eyes were on them.  
Miley looked at Nick, smiling with every part of her face, and he just smiled back, his brown eyes dazzling.

Miley said hello to a few people, and then walk over to Nick as a slow song start playing.

Nick takes Miley's hands as she leads him out to the dance floor. They move together in every move, every part of their body feeling the love between them.  
The smile of their faces is surely impossible to wash of.

Miley reached herself up to Nick and whisper in his ear.

''Promise me, this is forever?'' She whispered. He just smiled at her, seeing the love in her eyes, feeling grateful that Lord has given him this girl.

''Promise.'' He whispered back and as he did, he sent chills down her spine as his lips brushed against her ear.

**The first time I saw you**

**It felt like coming home**

**If I never told you**

**I just want you to know**

**You had me from hello**

**And when you're laying down beside me**

**I feel the heartbeat**

**To remind me**

Nick was in his boxers as he went into bed and put his arms around Miley. He kissed her shoulder and nuzzled is face into her hair, that smelled like pineapple.

He loved that smell. Just because Miley smelled like it.  
Miley felt Nick nuzzling into her hair and smiled. Oh, how happy she was, to have Nick, for all this years that had past. She felt inside her, her momma being proud over her.  
For being strong and finding someone that made a lifetime happy possible. Every little thing he'd do, she loved.  
Everything he'd done for her, he'd always hold her hand and wipe her tears. He'd always laugh when she did something funny. Whenever the trouble reached her, he pulled her out.

Knight and shining armor, her lover, her best friend, her soulmate. Her other half. Werever she'd be, Nick would always be with her.  
Nick put his arm around Miley's stomach and she tensed up a bit as he kissed her shoulder once again.

Miley turned around and laid her head onto Nick's slowly breathing chest.

He could hear her heartbeat clearly.

**The first time I saw you**

**It felt like coming home**

**If I never told you**

**I just want you to know**

**You had me from hello**

''Mi?'' He whispered.

''Mhrmm..'' She murmured into his chest. He chuckled and smiled a little.

''There's something I never told you.'' He said. She turned to look at his face.

''What is it?''She asked, tiny worried.

''You had me at hello.'' He said, smiling at the one girl, he'd never let go of in front of him.

**The first time I saw you**

**It felt like coming home**

**If I never told you**

**I just want you to know**

**You had me from hello**

**Oh.. You had me from hello**

**MAH! Ya guys liked it? :-)**

**Please review guys, it means everything to me! :) **


End file.
